1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fault preventing structure for engagement of a terminal seat, especially to a fault preventing structure in which by the alignment of the stopper and the notch to prevent the fault engagement.
2. Background of the Invention
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art terminal seat has a base (1) and a connecting seat (2). The base has one or more parallel jacks (11) and elastic pieces (111) are installed within the jacks (11). The connecting seat (2) is installed with receiving holes (21) with the respective number of the jacks in base and a conducting piece (211) is installed in each of the receiving holes (21) so that after the base (1) and the connecting seat (2) have been engaged with each other, by the connecting seat (211) being inserted into the elastic piece (211), the conduction effect is achieved. However, since this kind of terminal seats have the same structure, thus fault engagements are often occurred.
Therefore, a fault preventing structure has been disclosed, which are formed by a thin pieces (12) and hooks (22), and the thin pieces (12) with different numbers are embedded into the sliding groove (112) above the jacks (11) of the base (1). The hooks (22) is hooked on the top portions of the receiving holes (21) of the connecting seat (2) in different positions. Therefore, the base (1) and the connecting seat (2) with thin pieces (12) and hooks (22) on the same positions can not joint successfully, since the hooks are stopped by the thin pieces (12). However, this kind structure is not easy to be finished, and the hooks (22) engaged on the receiving holes (21) of the connecting seat 92) are easy to drop, another, gaps are easy to be formed in the terminal seat since the thickness of the hooks (22), so it can not be engaged completely.